Recovery
by kittie reviewer
Summary: How can a scouting mission go so bad so fast, and how could I have gotten off so easily when Axel and Demyx could now be on there death beds. Will we come out of this ok? Rated T for Medical Detail.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters.**

Prologue

A young boy no older than fifteen nervously paced up and down a long hallway the blinding white walls making him stand out in his all black outfit. His deep blue eyes staring nervously passed his blonde bangs at the large door just as blinding white as the rest of the hall.

After what seemed like hours the white door open and walked out a tall man, his long blue hair draped over his shoulders, a mysterious X shape scar just in-between his cold emotionless eyes that stared down at the boy making a shiver go down his spine. "The Superior is ready to see you Number Thirteen." His voice was as emotionless as his face.

The young blonde nodded nervously, then strided past the older man through the door. He stepped into a large room, bookshelves that were covered with books and ancient scrolls, a wooden desk disorganized with papers. Sitting behind the desk was another man, his long silver hair rolling down his back, orange eyes emotionlessly scanning the newcomer. "Number Thirteen; please come in, Number Seven close the door behind you."

The blue haired man nudged the boy forward and the two of them stepped into the room. The silver haired man wasted no time in getting to the point, "Number Thirteen, care to explain why you and Number's Eight and Nine have failed your mission and Number's Eight and Nine coming back in such a state, and you come back unscathed?"

"Well Superior." The blonde boy started nervously. "It started out fine, just like any other scouting mission. The world didn't seem too bad, well the food and water was kind of unclean…" the boy noticed that he was trailing off topic when he saw his two superior's glaring at him. "Um anyway, it got bad when we ran into these island natives…they thought that we were gods."

The two older males just stared at the blonde, unbelief in there eyes. "They thought that I was a god of light, and they thought that Axel and Demyx were gods of fire and water. Then they worshiped us, and apparently in there culture the god of light is supposed to marry the princess and um…" he was going off topic again. "Well to get to the point, they somehow found out that we were not really gods, so they got angry at us and imprisoned us at least Axel and Demyx. I guess the princess liked me and didn't want anything to happen to me, so I got off the hook."

"And I'm guessing that these natives are the reason Number's eight and Nine are in the state there in." The blue haired man finished.

The blond nodded. "Yah, they kind of beat them up."

The Silvered haired man nodded in approval. "Well that explains a lot, you may go Number Thirteen.

The nodded, before bowing slightly in respect and quickly leaving the room, to head down to Vexen's lab.

* * *

**AN Well this is my newest story, I know there's not much to it now, but it should get better, it's basically a story about Axel, Roxas, and Demyx recovering from this mission, I got this idea from a medical essay I was doing, this story will have a lot of medical detail in it but I',m not a doctor and I got most of the imformation off Wikipdia so it may not be 100 precent true, I'll do my best, hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Diagnoses

Diagnoses

* * *

The blonde boy dashed down the white halls, barely looking at where he was going and ran head on into something tall and fell back onto his rear. "Hay squirt where are you going so fast."

The boy glared up at the tall figure, she was a young woman probably in her early twenties, emerald eyes and shoulder length blonde hair with two strands of blonde hair that defied the law of gravity by sticking out much the way of an insect. "My name is not squirt." He shot testly at the woman.

The woman grinned in a very cat like matter that could easily make someone's stomach turn sour. "Right…_Roxas_ or should I call you Thirteen where were you heading so fast?" She asked again.

The glare didn't leave Roxas' face Larxene always liked to toy with him. "I was going to Vexen's lab, until you distracted me." He picked himself off the floor brushing himself off; he glared at her for another minute before walking past her continuing down the endless plain halls.

When Roxas reached Vexen's lab he raised his fist and knocked loudly on the door. Roxas couldn't have said that he was surprised that it was not Vexen that answered the door, a much younger man in his late teens early twenties, his slate colored hair fell to his shoulders, a bit of his hair fell over his face covering one of his violet eyes. "What is it Number Thirteen?" he asked

Roxas open and closed his mouth a couple of times before answering, "I wanted to go see Axel and Demyx," was his simple answer.

The other mans violet eyes scanned over the blonde silently as if checking for any sort of lie he was hiding. "Number Four is still examining Numbers Eight and Nine, you'll have to come back later." With that the door was suddenly shut into the boys face.

Roxas sighed in frustration, but knew that he couldn't question a superior. So he settled on waiting outside the lab until someone let him in on what was wrong with his friends. He started by just standing in front of the closed door silently knowing that he probably looked like an idiot. Than started to pace restlessly, after about an hour of that he sat down and with he back against the blinding white wall and waited some more. It wasn't until he was nudged awake by Zexion that he realized he had fallen asleep waiting. "Number Thirteen, since your so keen on checking on Numbers Eight and Nine that you fall asleep on the floor waiting, you are given permission to go in."

The boy sighed with relief and stood up, stretching his stiff muscles and followed the other nobody into the lab. The entire lab area was made out of three rooms, the main lab where Vexen could do his science experimenting, and two smaller rooms for medical purposes, one for examination and the last room was the recovery room which only had four beds in it for anyone that was too injured or ill to be left out of Vexen's sight for long. You could think of it as a mini hospital.

The blonde boy followed Zexion into the recovery room. His friends occupied two of the beds, on the bed closest to the right wall laid his best friend, his already pale face was even paler, and the bright reds locks of hair that usually spiked out in all directions was drooped and lifeless alone with the rest of his body. There was a cast on his leg and a IV stuck in his arm along with a breathing mask over his nose and mouth, which made Roxas even more concerned, was his friend not breathing on his own.

The boys eyes were drawn over to his other friends bed, Demyx didn't look any better that Axel, though he didn't have a breathing mask on so he must have been better off that Axel, but he had an IV in and was very pale, there were white bandages covering his blond mohawk and his right arm and left leg was also in a cast.

Roxas jumped mildly in surprise when he sensed a presence behind him. He swung his body around to stare into the cold green eyes of Vexen, the younger blonde opened his mouth to ask, probably not the smartest, but the first thing that came to his mind. "Are they going to be ok?

Vexen narrowed his eyes at the smaller nobody for his uproot question, not even respectfully addressing him. He never got any respect from the neophytes, but he disregarded the informal question and put some X-rays on the light box before explaining. "Number eight has a fracture in his left foot along with two broken ribs." As he said this he pointed at the picture X-ray of his best friends foot and he could see a defendant line along one of his cuneiforms.

Then he pointed to the other X-ray picture that showed Axel's fully broken ribs along with a dark spot toward the center of his lung. "Unfortunately one of his ribs managed to puncture his lung, since I was able to react immediately he should make a full recovery."

Roxas sighed with relief at least Axel was going to be ok, but he held his breath waiting to find out about Demyx. The Chilly Academic took Axel's X-rays off the light box and put three new X-ray's up before continuing. "Number Nine on the other hand, had more serious breaks."

The older blonde pointed at the print of Demyx's wrist and both of his carpalsbones had broken clean off. "I had to do surgery on his wrist, he also has three broken ribs, two on his left rib cage one on his right, he also has a severe concussion, and maybe memory loss, we wont know until he wakes."

The smaller blonde gulped and stole a look at his friend lying unconscious on the bed, what if he woke up and couldn't remember any of them, of maybe he wouldn't even remember he was a nobody. Vexen gathered up all the X-ray's before checking on his friends, then left the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, I've been busy, Reviews are always welcome**


End file.
